


Thunder

by mechamangamonkey



Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Thunderstorms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechamangamonkey/pseuds/mechamangamonkey
Summary: Geralt glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and sighed when he read the display—2:34 AM. He ran a hand over his face and asked himself what Ciri could possibly be doing awake at this hour. Suddenly, as if on cue, a loud clap of thunder sounded outside, answering his question for him.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083551
Kudos: 36





	Thunder

Geralt awoke to the sound of a very faint knocking on the bedroom door and sat up, gently shifting Jaskier’s head off of his chest and onto a pillow. The musician grumbled at the loss but, as Geralt had hoped, didn’t wake up. Geralt glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and sighed when he read the display—2:34 AM. He ran a hand over his face and asked himself what Ciri could possibly be doing awake at this hour. Suddenly, as if on cue, a loud clap of thunder sounded outside, answering his question for him. Jaskier startled awake at the noise, and Geralt placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Everything’s fine. It’s just thunder,” Geralt murmured.

“Mmph. Darling, go check on Ciri, please,” Jaskier mumbled, half-asleep.

“Already ahead of you, love—she came to us.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ what woke you up.”

Jaskier propped himself up on one elbow as he let out a yawn. Geralt got out of bed and walked across the room to the bedroom door. He opened it and was greeted by the sight of Ciri hugging her favorite stuffed animal, a wolf that she had aptly named Wolfie. He scooped Ciri up and shut the door behind them as Jaskier turned on a lamp.

“Hi, Dad,” Ciri whispered.

“Hi, honey. It’s really late—did the storm wake you up,” Jaskier asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s okay, it woke me up too.”

“Really?”

“Yep. We’re perfectly safe, since we’re inside, but sometimes it’s hard to remember that when the thunder gets really loud.”

“Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Jaskier teased, a grin starting to spread across his face as he says, “you _did_ bring Wolfie with you, and there’s already one Wolf in this bed…”

“Daddy can sleep on the floor!”

“Hey, I will drop you,” Geralt gasped in mock affront as Jaskier let out a bark of laughter.

“There’s no need for that, pumpkin. You and Wolfie can both sleep in here for tonight, with me _and_ Daddy,” Jaskier chuckled.

Geralt carried Ciri—and Wolfie—over to the bed and put her down. She curled up next to Jaskier as Geralt crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over all of them. Jaskier reached over and turned the lamp off, and Ciri shut her eyes. Jaskier pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled softly. Geralt leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Ciri’s head. He waited silently for the rest of his family to fall back asleep before allowing himself to drift off.


End file.
